


Идеальный механизм

by IryStorm



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все дело в том, что подобных Алексу — нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный механизм

**Author's Note:**

> Виньетка, автор додавал себе и полутора шипперам. Танечка, ну, вы знаете.

Они сщелкиваются, как идеальный механизм, как два кусочка странного паззла — крепко, намертво.

Дэнни курит, выдыхая дым в промозглую лондонскую ночь, и смотрит на спящего Алекса. Во сне его лицо кажется спокойным и безмятежным, словно у ребенка. Дэнни не знает, сколько ему лет — тридцать? Больше? Они никогда не говорят об этом. Они вообще мало говорят, и спроси кто Дэнни еще месяц назад, смог бы он встречаться с подобным Алексу человеком, он бы с усмешкой сказал «нет».

Все дело в том, что подобных Алексу — нет.

Он похож на произведение искусства, античный экспонат, идеальный в своей форме и бесконечно прекрасный по наполнению. Иногда Дэнни становится страшно, когда он понимает, какое сокровище ему досталось — невинное, чистое, закрытое от всего мира — и в то же время искреннее. Дэнни тратит часы и месяцы на то, чтобы подобрать ключик, услышать новый факт, увидеть улыбку. И каждый раз, когда ему удается, это словно откровение. Внутри разгорается даже не тепло — солнце.

Дэнни хорошо с Алексом. В их молчаливом согласии нет напряжения. Есть спокойствие, тепло и какая-то грусть — иногда Дэнни не знает, кому именно она принадлежит.

Он говорит за двоих. Рассказывает рабочие байки, истории из жизни соседки, вспоминает что-то о Скотти. Дэнни совестно, что он их еще не познакомил, но ему отчаянно не хочется это делать, не хочется впускать в их с Алексом мир кого-то третьего, пусть даже это старый добрый Скотти, его ближайший друг. Когда-нибудь это все равно случится, но зачем торопить события?

Алекс слушает его. Внимательно, с интересом. Дэнни не привык к серьезному взгляду, будто пронизывающему насквозь, не привык, что его слова запоминают и принимают во внимание. Но в этом весь Алекс — педантичный, дотошный, привыкший отдаваться на полную любому делу, каким бы ни занялся, даже если это мытье посуды.

У Алекса ОКР — по крайней мере, Дэнни так решил, погуглив. Порядок и четкая последовательность, в которых нет места хаосу — основа его жизни. В его квартире так чисто и стерильно, что она похожа на больницу. Дэнни не очень любит там оставаться, но оставался бы, если бы Алекс настаивал. Тот не настаивает, добровольно повергая себя в пучины беспорядка квартиры самого Дэнни. На узкой кровати едва можно уместиться вдвоем, и чтобы заснуть, им приходится прижиматься друг к другу. Дэнни обожает это ощущение крепкого твердого тела рядом. Красивого и знакомого уже до последней родинки. Это тело — алмаз, из которого Дэнни день за днем вытачивает бриллиант. Это отдельный сорт удовольствия — пройтись губами, языком и ладонями так, чтобы сорвать негромкий вздох или сдавленный стон. Алекс тих в постели, и тем ценнее каждый звук, который у Дэнни получается извлечь. Словно он играет на сложном и невероятно красивом музыкальном инструменте.

В ответной любви Алекса нет громких слов или клятв, нет публичной нежности и всего того, что, как думал раньше Дэнни, должно сопровождать настоящие отношения. Они нечасто выбираются в свет, Дэнни забыл, когда последний раз ходил в любимый клуб. Он выбрасывает остатки таблеток и травы, начинает бегать по утрам и даже находит время читать. Алекс действует на него магически, заставляя не меняться, но становиться собой. Тем Дэнни, которого, как он думал, давно поглотила собой жизненная грязь.

Рядом с Алексом Дэнни чувствует себя чистым.

— Не спишь, — тихо говорит Алекс, и Дэнни вздрагивает, едва не роняя сигарету.  
— Докурю и лягу. — Он улыбается, затягиваясь напоследок, и возвращается в постель.

Алекс обнимает его одной рукой, позволяя прижаться теснее, и Дэнни закрывает глаза. В эту секунду он так счастлив, как никогда не был.


End file.
